coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8032 (4th January 2013)
Plot Gail sings as she cleans in the bistro. Nick, recognising the signs, asks her if she's got a new man. Gail remains coy. Leanne tells Stella that she's determined to win Nick back as she knows now, he's the man she loves, not Peter. Tommy visits Fiz in hospital. However, Chesney arrives and thinking that Tommy's responsible for the faulty boiler, shouts at him for threatening Fiz's life. Lewis introduces Gail to Patrick Woodson, an old friend of his. In front of Gail, Patrick offers Lewis a dream job in Italy running a luxury hotel, but Lewis turns him down. Carla's furious to see Rob moving into Victoria Court and tells him that it would be best if he moved well away from Weatherfield. Rob remains unfazed. Owen grabs Tommy and threatens to give him a beating for putting his family's lives at risk. Tommy feels terrible but takes it on the chin. Gail tells David how Lewis turned down a fantastic job in Italy and she can't understand why. David muses that he's probably on the Mafia's wanted list. Kevin apologises to Jenna again and asks her not to punish Sophie for his mistakes. Carla takes a call from a client cancelling their huge order. Carla's beside herself and Michelle wonders how to break the news to the factory girls. Nick thanks Lewis for turning down the job in Italy and showing such loyalty to the bistro. Lewis enigmatically suggests that the real reason he wants to stay is because of a certain special person. Gail quivers with anticipation. The Health & Safety Investigator calls at the garage and asks to speak to Tommy. Tyrone feels terrible and wishes him luck. Nick watches as Leanne helps Simon into Peter's car. He makes waspish comments about their apparent domestic bliss. Leanne assures Nick that she can't stand Peter and it's him that she loves but Nick remains sceptical. Lewis calls in at No.8 and tells Gail that the reason he can't move to Italy is because he's totally infatuated with her. Gail silences him with a passionate kiss. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Patrick Woodson - Simon Rouse *Trevor Seymour - Gordon Kane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Women's ward and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis is offered a job in Italy, but turns it down, telling Gail he would rather stay with her; and Tyrone feels the pressure as a health and safety officer arrives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,100,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes